earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonwood Rangers
category:Guilds category:Roleplaying Guilds Category: Alliance Guilds Category: Alliance Roleplaying Guilds Category: Moonwood Rangers Information Affiliation: Alliance and a member of the SASU coalition Membership: Primarily Kal'dorei Hunters, a few Kaldorei of other paths, and a small minority of acknowledged Kaldorei-friends. Headquarters: Moonwood Lodge in Ashenvale, near the Zoram Strand. Website: http://moonwoodrangers.org Type: Light to Heavy Roleplay Leader: High Ranger Drahliana Moonrunner Primary Officers: Night Warden Rainfalle Sylvansong, Day Warden Bronil Nightwind Lord Ranger Nyidi Ranks: High Ranger, Lord Ranger, Captain-Ranger, Knight-Ranger, Sentinel, Ranger, and Initiate. Prologue: Moonwood Sentinels The Moonwood Rangers are named in honor of the Moonwood Sentinels, an order of Sentinels charged with protecting the satellite villages of Nighthaven when that city was the Kal'dorei capital up to the events following the Battle of Hyjal. The order was headquartered in the village of Moonwood Vale and led by Lianna Moonrunner, mother of Drahliana. The order was ordered dissolved during the forced resettlement of the bulk of the Moonglade's Kaldorei population to newly raised Teldrassil. Outraged at her sudden demotion, Lianna swore never to pass beyond the portal to Darnassus, breaking her moonglaive in protest. A New Order Years later, the Druid Amoondran recruited a number of fellow Kal'dorei including Lianna's daughter Drahliana to form an order patterned after the Moonwood Sentinels. Drahliana agreed reluctantly, privately deciding that she would leave after the group had gotten itself suitably started. However in mere days after the charter was ratified, Amoondran resigned both his post and active membership, naming Drahliana his successor. She has held the post since. Evolution and Inclusion The Moonwood Rangers underwent many changes from Amoondran's original plan to simply recreate the Moonwood Sentinels. Their focus and agents now range all over Azeroth in recognition that the Kaldorei no longer have the luxury of retiring into seclusion. They went as far as to opening an embassy in Stormwind, an office operated by Moonwillow Starlight. The embassy was recently closed down when Drahliana revoked all official presences in the Eastern Kingdoms, ostensibly in response to an attack made on the leader of the Tauren. There however have been hints of internal reasons that led to that move. The most controversial change in recent memory was the inclusion of the Ranger's first non-Kaldorei member, the Human Decresent. The more conservative members of the Rangers especially balked at the humans's path of magecraft, and many left the organiation in protest. Decresent himself would eventually leave when Drahliana drew the line at admitting his wife Salmissa, a practising warlock. Presently the membership contains several non-Kaldorei such as the mage Ablythe and a several Draeni; admitted to accomodate Tyrande Whisperwind's wishes that the Kaldorei's newest neighbors being given full welcome. Despite the Draenei's use of the arcane, they have fitted themselves well within the order. Most recently, the Rangers promoted thier first Gnome member to full membership, the warrior Squeakshot. To accomodate the Ranger's growth, Drahliana created two Warden positions, fuctioning as coordinators of night time and day activities respectively. Confrontation at Sun Rock Recently under Drahliana's orders, the Rangers conducted a reconniasance to confirm the presence of a renegade Quel'dorei suspected of initiating attacks on the fey folk of StoneTalon Peak and the Druids of the Barrow Den. After demands for her surrender to Kaldorei justice went unanswered among the attacks on several Alliance leaders including Jaina Proudmoore, the Rangers executed summary judgement in a raid upon the Horde settelement of Sun Rock, where the then thought to be High Elf was executed by Drahliana herself. The consequences of this action as yet remain unknown, having been apparantly left behind during the events surrounding the reopening of the Dark Portal. Outland After the Demon Lord Kazzak reopened the Dark Portal in the Blasted Lands, the Rangers became directly involved along with every able-bodied adventurer and soldier that could be pressed to contain the influx of Demons now pouring through the open date. It was this one occasion where Drahliana and Bronil were able to observe Tharion of the Netherbane in combat, which marked him and the Netherbane for further observation. The Rangers have scattered through Outland on myriad missions, but have established a satelite headquarters in Telredor in Zangarmarsh, mainly out of a desire to keep a distance from the Aldor/Scryer tensions in Shattrah City. Membership and Initiation In comparison to traditional Kaldorei orders, the Rangers are relatively inclusive having members from all the Alliance races, save that of the Quel'dorei who are excluded from Kalimdor by the ancient Ban of Exile. The focus remains heavily Night Elven and Drahliana has required a pledge of Kalimdor defense from every prospective Initiate.